


When Doves Whisper

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Peace, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When doves whisper, peace will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Doves Whisper

When doves whisper,  
whales sing,  
dolphins play.  
  
  
When doves whisper,  
Children laugh,  
Toddlers stand.  
  
  
When doves whisper,  
The sun shines,  
Stars sparkle.  
  
  
When doves whisper,  
People talk,  
Coyotes growl,  
Wolves howl.  
  
  
When doves whisper,  
Time stops.  
  
Peace will be


End file.
